Gifted Characters of CiT
Amherst of Ashdowne type: '''Healing '''color: '''Forest green '''power: Moderate to strong abilities: '''He can heal most wounds fairly adeptly; stabbings, arrow wounds, cuts, blows, concussions, internal injuries, etc. If there are like a bazillion wounds and the person is basically in a million pieces, he isn't speedy/skilled/powerful enough to bring them back from the brink of death, but he could probably at least block out the pain or something. Idk how that works. He is equally skilled in combating disease, although he was trained mostly in dealing with minor infections, not major plagues. '''history: Seeing as the Gift runs in his family, he was tested at the earliest age possible, and education in its use began immediately after he tested positive. He trained under healers both in Carthak and at the Royal University. Anghar of Damire Type: '''Healing '''Power: (really strong) Color: Black Abilities: He’s capable of any number of healings, major, minor, bloody, broken, you name it. He is strong enough to employ group healings, and he’s precise enough to perform extremely delicate operations. He’s had a great number of teachers over the years (as well as having been self-taught from time to time) and he’s developed his own method of healing - he calls them Songs of Healing. Literally, within his mind, he will sing his Gift through the body, ‘sound’ reaching where fingers cannot. He has also become quite adept at undoing healings. “What people always seem to forget is that what can be made again, can also be rebroken,” he once told someone. He’s a rare talent for finding old injuries and bringing them back to the surface – technically, it’s a new injury each time he does it, but it often replicates the original so exactly that people oft don’t even realize that replication is all it is. All it is, what a laugh – it’s still a serious injury, it’s still pain, regardless of how it came about. And it’s real. Not illusion. Back in the wars, he used to work as a camp healer, and he was also employed as an intelligence officer – that is, he tortured prisoners for information. Had a decent run at that – worked with a mage that did excellent illusions, and together they recreated old war injuries, revived old pains, familiar settings, nightmarish memories. He hasn’t done much of that lately, no, but he’s the knowledge of it… Artemidorus of Fronto Type: Battle Magic Color: silver Casimir Dragansra Level: '''Minor '''Color: '''n/a Eufemia of Ashdown '''Type: Battle Color: Pale, near-white pinkish violet. Color is more distinct around the edges. Power: Strong to advanced Abilities: General battle magic sheeit. Her specialties are in defensive traps, set on caravans or rooms or even individuals, but she is skilled at offensive magic as well. Her favorite spell involves wielding magic as a kind of whip, which allows her to lash out with incredible accuracy, hitting a target even in the midst of great chaos. She appreciates this subtle magic the most, but can also just unleash great amounts of energy to blast anyone within a ten foot radius, often to bloody results. Again, as she can wield magic like a whip, she uses it as a rope, oftentimes to strangle, and sometimes like a wire to tighten around and slice off limbs. History: She was tested for the Gift at the same time as her twin, and found to possess it, although she was discouraged from using her abilities. She had mediocre training in the convent, but was primarily taught etiquette and other things women were thought to need to know. Her training in anything more than basic firestarting did not really begin until after her marriage. As she and her husband trekked about overseas, she hired a great number of tutors, one after another, absorbing their knowledge like a sponge. She read great foreign tomes and picked up tips from powerful foreign mages while maintaining the appearance of an empty-headed flirt. Over time she proved herself against bandits, pirates, and assassins alike, serving as a shield to her husband until the day he died. Whether that death was due to an amateurish slip-up or an intentional one is hard to say. When she returned to Tortall, few people remembered that she had the Gift, for she had never been particularly known for it. Those who did remember never learned how much she had improved. She keeps her abilities largely under wraps, although she is always ready to whip them out in her defense, or the defense of the princess she serves. Ferrar Dogmaggen Color: Golden Bronze, the color of newly-forged metal, bright and shiny Type: Battle Magic Level: WHOA-NELLY (he's just a rung short of being a black robe) Hallis Gipple Level: moderate Color: '''red '''Type: '''Illusionist/Firecrafter '''Abilities: Affinity with fire.Has the potential for battle magic, though is very weak and underdeveloped. Can cast pregnancy charms and do minor healings, and that's another way that she makes money. Uses her firecrafting abilities to keep warm. Powerful illusion magic - excellent illusionist. Quincent of Anak's Eyrie Level: '''Strong '''Type: Predominantly battle magic Color: '''slate grey '''Other: '''He can do major battle magics, lift great weights, summon objects, ward entire wings in the palace, spell objects, cast deflection spells, etc. His trademark is a fiery tiger that he summons as his battle companion. Not that he's really seen any serious battle, but it's what he was taught. He actually does his best magic with fire. He's spend much of his life working with manipulating fire, and he's a clever way about it. He can do minor healing magics. Simple spell such as lighting candles and folding clothes are beyond him, and even if he wanted to (which he doesn't - the thought's never crossed his mind), he'd not be able to magic his laundry into magically doing itself. Merle de Herle '''Color: Navy Blue Power:'''Moderate '''Abilities: (Includes, but is not limited to:) Listening Spells, Pregnancy Charms, lighting fires, minor explosions, cloaking spells, tracer spells, protective wards, death spells/charms, booby traps, truth charms, sight spells, detection charms, minor healing, minor battle magic. He can also do his own laundry and wash the dishes via magic. Preston Quartermare Type:'''Battle/healing '''Color: Medium blue, almost neon in its brightness Power: Moderate to strong Abilities: He can heal basic wounds, like broken bones and stab wounds, and can fight most illnesses. He can't save someone from death's door or beat back a major plague, tho, he isn't that strong, and he was trained to use his magic on many people, reserving his strength, as opposed to focusing all his power on one individual. As far as battle magic goes, he isn't restricted to blasting, which was never his strong suit. Mostly he did trap-setting, detection of enemy soldiers, blocking offensive magic and arrows, that sort of thing. He can blast but he isn't great at aiming it or using it selectively. The blasting is more of an 'all or nothing' dealio, so friendly fire is always a risk. But if he's surrounded he can get himself out of it with some indiscriminate blasting. History: When he was first discovered to have the Gift, it was a great relief to his family, who had thought he would have no chance of supporting himself what with his height. He was quickly apprenticed to a nearby healer, who taught him what she could. When the war came, he was tired of healing, and eager to see the world, and was one of the first to sign up. Of course the initial reaction to him was laughter. But Preston was quick to prove himself with his magic and tenacity, and did extremely well in the training, and before long he was off to war. He got plenty of experience out there. He learned a lot more about the grittier side of healing, and battle magic, and returned more scarred along with more knowledgeable.